halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
T-69 Dove Tactical Medic-Aid Drone
The T-69 Tactical Medic-Aid Drone is a piece of UNSC equipment that is used by field medics to assist them in their line of work. It's closest UNSC relatives are the Kite UAV and the Harrier UCAV. Features The T-69 features several tools to help a medic in the field repair wounds and save lives. Most of these tools are for healing, but the occasional one is indeed for self defense. Sterilization Field Generator The sterilization field generator was a vital use for the T-69. The T-69 could project that would kill bacteria nd viruses on contact and allow for a medic to operate almost anywhere without risk of infection. The field appeared as a beam of blue-white light, and could be projected up to two meters. The field could also be configured to kill off cells found in Brutes and other enemies, to be used as a limited defensive weapon. Emergency Stabilization Tripod Legs The emergency stabilization tripod legs were a backup in case the more advanced hovering systems gave way. They could be extended in sections from the main body of the drone, which then acted as a sort of "legs". These tripod legs were also useful for operating in areas where the gravity was heavier, or in places where the hovering abilities would not work, such as underwater. VTOL assisted anti-gravity drive The T-69 was cabable of hovering, and this was it's primary means of moving from place to place. Using an anti-gravity drive that dominated it's small hull, it could float much like the Forerunner monitors, though it could not nearly rival the speed and durability of those AI constructs. In addition, a small VTOL fan was placed at the very bottom of the drone, in order to supplement the anti-gravity drives in case of an emergency. Detachable Exterior Mounted Emergency Medical Kit The final feature that the T-69 Drone employed was a detachable field medical kit for use in an emergency. This medical kit was mounted on the exterior and was almost as large as the drone itself, and because of the added weight, it considerably hurt manueverability and speed. As a result, many drones were stripped of this kit so they could keep up with troops in the field. Many considered this to be a trivial and useless modification, as most medics were already equipped with much more extensive emergency med-aid kits. History Conception The T-69 Tactical Med-Aid Drone was conceptualized in 2593 to replace aging drones of a similar nature. It was spearheaded by the UNSC Medical Corps, working alongside some sub-sections of ONI and the UNSC Navy, to make sure that it was a quality product that lived up to expectations. Designing and testing took place in Chicago based labs in 2593 and early 2594, and by late 2594, most of the major flaws had been ironed out and the unit was ready to be manufactured. Usage In the Field The UNSC signed a contract with a large manufacturing firm to build some 10,000 new T-69 drones, in order to be used by the UNSC military for the next decade. The first shipment of the drones was finished and delivered in 2596, and the drones were immediatly placed in as many units as possible. Over the next 12 years, shipments of drones continued to pour in, allowing for more and more units to be supplemented with one or two, or even, in rare cases, three or four of the drones. After the initial contract expired, the UNSC drew up a new contract with the company, and more units were created and shipped. The T-69 units saw action on several battlefronts, and were immediatly popular with medics due to their reliability, useful tools, and much welcommed aid in the heat of battle. T-69 units were deployed in several of the later campaigns of the UNSC's war against the Remanant, and inspired similar designs from allied races. The T-69 unit continued to serve well into the Necros war, were many, though certainly not all, squads were equipped with them. UNSC Remarks "I thank whoever in ONI designed this thing every day. On some tropic world I can never remember, I got hit half a dozen times in the chest and thought I was a goner. Some hotshot medic tried to operate and ended up nearly getting me infected with some bacterial disease, but the T-69 he had managed to clear the mircobes long enough for me to get sowed up." "The sterilization field this thing can project is a dream come true. It's let me operate anywhere; desert, snow, tropics, hell, I even stitched someone up while we were laying in the mud!" "The role of a military medic these days is a taxing one. Better armor means that more people survive getting hit, and live to need medical attention. And that means more patients to take care of--and any help at all is great." "Damn glad those spooks didn't just decide to lock down the programing on the TacMedAid to make it's sterilization field just that. The fact that it can kill of healthy, good cells in another sentient is spooky, but handy if you need cover. Nothing makes an ape run like seeing it's buddies arm die off in front of it. Too bad it's so damn expensive--and has such a short range." Flaws Despite it's usefullness in the field, the T-69 was by no means perfect. It was very well suited to it's task, but did have several design errors. Some of these include: *A flight ceiling limited to only 6 feet off a given surface, due to a very weak anti-gravity drive. This weakness came from the drone's drive being so small. *A very limited defensive range; it had only one defense, it's sterilization field, and this was not much of a proper weapon. It had limited range and could not be used while sterilizing an area. *A very weak hull; the T-69 could only take a glancing shot before being destroyed, and was very vulnerable in combat. *A relatively large size; the TacMedAid was roughly the size of a human head, so ingenutive ways to carry multiple or even one of the devices had to be created.